What is Family?
by Synchypn0tic17
Summary: Homework can become quite emotional...slight Cloti My First Fic! Please Review!


It was a beautiful and sunny day outside on a Saturday afternoon. Birds were happily chirping and dogs were rolling around in the mud. Cars were zooming by; with passengers cheerfully off to the market place. Laughter could be heard from the children as they chased each other down the streets, with not a care in the world, while others chose to use their day off by resting and taking a good nap before dinner approached. Everyone seemed to be having a blissful afternoon. Well, with the exception of one school-loving, teacher-crazy, hardworking little girl who was determined to finish her homework before having any manner or form of enjoyment. 

"List the members of your family." She read out loud from the homework sheet Ms. Dory had so nicely handed out to the students of her kindergarten class. "Write down your relationship with them next to their name." Marlene smiled. "That's so easy!" she said as she began to write Barret's name and next to it wrote Papa. Going to the next line she wrote Denzel and beside his name she wrote Brother. Denzel obviously was not her brother by blood, but that didn't stop him from being a big brother anyway, thought Marlene. He was always there for her was he not? He even made her a promise that he'd try his best to protect her when ever she was in trouble, despite the fact that he had done that having heard of Cloud's promise to Tifa when they were children themselves. 

Proceeding to the next lines she wrote down Tifa and then Cloud. At last the horrendous truth dawned the 5 year old. Tifa couldn't be her mother! Because if she was then she'd be married to Barret! Though Marlene loved both, she couldn't bear to have bad images. _Gross!_ She thought. To make matters even complicated, Cloud couldn't be her _other _dad, she couldn't have _two _fathers! Marlene let out a soft groan and let her head drop heavily onto her pillow in defeat. No, this wasn't so easy after all…not with such a family like hers. She hated getting stuck on a homework question! Why couldn't she know why everything happened in the world? That way, she'll never have any difficulty in homework and therefore she'll always keep Ms. Dory happy.

Just then the door opened and entered Denzel happily bouncing in with a basketball in his arm. 

"Hey!" he grinned as he walked over to his closet. Marlene narrowed her eyes at him. How come she had to sit here all day to finish up her homework while Denzel got to play around outside? She hit her head against the pillow and managed a muffled and _very _unenthusiastic 'Hello to you too'. Denzel sent her a quizzical glance but said nothing and continued to search for his basketball jersey.

"Found it!" he said relieved as he successfully pulled out a blue and black jersey. He looked over to Marlene, who showed absolutely no interest. "What are you doing?" he asked peering over her. 

"I'm_ trying _to do my homework!" replied an exasperated Marlene. "But I'm _stuck!"_

"I can help," he offered. "But Tyler's calling me to play ball with him! So maybe when I get back! Okay I gotta go! Later Marlene!"

Marlene scowled at his retreating back and gave an aggravating groan. _Why didn't Denzel find anything interesting besides playing basketball with stupid Tyler?_ She thought grumpily. She let out a soft sigh and finally pushed herself back to a seated position on her bed. Maybe she could ask Tifa for help, Tifa always liked helping others. Marlene grabbed her sheet and scampered off her bed and ran down the stairs only to see an empty kitchen. 

"Tifa?" she called. 

"She's gone out." replied a deep voice from the living room. Marlene jumped to see Cloud sitting alone on a couch doing some work on paper. 

"Cloud! Where's Tifa?"

"Gone to the Market." 

Marlene let out yet another frustrated groan. She turned around to trudge back up the stairs but abruptly changed her mind and scurried towards Cloud and plopped down next to him. He didn't take notice in Marlene's sudden movements for he seemed to be concentrating on his papers. 

"Is that your homework?" Marlene looked up at Cloud. He merely nodded, without really giving it a second thought. _Since when did Cloud get homework?_

Marlene continued to glance at Cloud. He was always so quiet and distant, it made her sad sometimes. But over the years she has come to understand that silence wasn't always penetrating and that good things could come out of it. She drew her knees up to her chest and propped her chin as she continued to watch Cloud. He kept scribbling furious numbers and numbers and then crossing them out only to write more numbers. _He must really like numbers…_

Marlene glanced up to the clock. Tifa wasn't back yet and Marlene's Saturday was going to waste! _Maybe Cloud could help me! Yeah! Why didn't I think of it before?_ She thought as she mentally slapped her head.

"…Cloud?" she started. 

"hm?"

"I have a question."

"hm."

"What are you and Tifa to me?"

Cloud stopped writing and turned his head towards Marlene. "Why all of a sudden?" he asked slightly confused. 

Marlene huffed and began, "It is _not _all of a sudden, it's for my homework Ms. Dory gave. And I have to write how I'm related to everyone in my family and so if Papa's my daddy then Tifa can't be my mom because that doesn't make sense and _you _ cant be my dad _either _because I can't have _two _fathers but then if Tifa's not my mom and you're not my dad then _what are you!" _

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you ask Tifa-"

"But she's not-"

"When she gets back" Cloud finished as he picked up his pen.

Marlene was annoyed. No, she was infuriated. This homework sheet was taking forever to do and _no one _cared! She crossed her arms and gave Cloud the dirtiest look he had ever seen on her face. _She's learning too much from Yuffie..._he thought.

Cloud sighed and dropped his pen on the table again. "Fine. I'll help. But I don't really know either… What was your question again?"

Marlene made to open her mouth-"Never mind I remember now." He quickly said. He didn't want Marlene start talking again. Marlene waited as Cloud thought for a moment. She thought she saw his cheeks turn pink a bit. Not sure if her eyes were playing tricks, she decided to let it go. 

"Why…don't you write down guardians?" asked Cloud

"What?"

"Guardians…"

"You mean those people who stand beside gates?" asked Marlene confused. "You don't stand next to gates! Do you?"

Cloud sighed. "No. That doesn't always have to be true…Guardians are people who look after you and protect you, usually when your parents are not around."

"Wow! I never knew that! That's so cool! I have two _guardians?"_ Marlene couldn't believe it. _See, I _can _get my homework done! _"Thanks Cloud! Hm, you're really smart!" grinned Marlene. 

"Right."

"Okay. Next question!"

Cloud's eyes widened. "You mean there's more?" He received a happy nod from Marlene._Sigh._

"What is family?" read Marlene from her sheet. She eagerly awaited Cloud's answer as he looked towards the window…

"..."

"Cloud!" she whined impatiently.

"I'm thinking!" replied a flustered Cloud. _What is family to me?_ Was it the way his mother ruffled his hair before bedtime? Or the absence of his father he never knew? Was it the responsibility he took to protect Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa? Because he cared and loved them? Or was family just a meaningless word? No, it had a lot of meaning to it, and to Cloud…

A couple of minutes passed and Cloud was still staring outside while Marlene was getting really irrational. She was right about to throw her hands and say "Never mind!" when-

"Family…is when you can depend on others…and they depend on you. And…you care for them and cherish them…and you always stay by their side…and go through everything together…" Cloud looked back to meet Marlene's round eyes. "You also learn to forgive each other and find comfort…comfort that makes your worries go away…and makes you feel happy…and loved."

"Family…like you, me, Denzel, and Tifa, right?" inquired Marlene.

Cloud lowered his gaze and slowly shook his head. "I don't think I'm family, Marlene. I wasn't there for you, was I? When you needed me…I left…because I didn't understand what family was…I'm sorry. I wasn't able to live up to it."

Marlene stared in silence, her brown pools shining. How could he ever think that? He had to know that he was needed to be family. She slowly crawled closer and took hold of his hand. "Don't be stupid." She sniffed. He met her eyes questioningly. "You'll always be a part of this family; it's really nothing without you! We still need you, Cloud! Don't ever think that!" she said as she flung her small arms around his neck. Cloud froze at her sudden approach of affection. "I know what you'll do! You'll leave us again…because you think you don't belong here but if you _ever_do that again then I'll hate you so much!" Cloud's eyes widened in painful memories but albeit some difficulty he relaxed and drew her closer with his own arms. 

"Marlene…"

She let out a muffled cry against his neck; she couldn't accept it if Cloud ever left them again.

"Hey…" Cloud spoke softly. "I won't leave…I promise."

The front door burst open and someone who was apparently hidden by huge grocery bags walked in. 

"Sorry I'm late! There was this huge line up!" Tifa said as she close the door with her foot. "There was this poor old lady who dropped 12 cartons of eggs…" she set the bags on the counter and continued. "The manager was pretty angry but-"she stopped at the striking scene in front of her. She couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips and the warmth spreading in her heart. Cloud was always the least affectionate, but he had his own ways of showing how he felt._Must have been Marlene's doing,_ she thought.

"Rats, I think I missed something big!" smiled Tifa as she placed her hands on her hips. Cloud hid his face in Marlene's hair, but Marlene beamed up at Tifa. The tears had dried up on and a smile graced her tiny features. 

"Cloud was helping me with homework!" Marlene exclaimed. 

"Oh, that was nice of you Cloud." said Tifa. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, sweetie." She walked over to the couch and bent down to Marlene and Cloud. "Was it about hugging?" she teased. Marlene thought for a moment before she pulled away to look at Cloud.

"Was it?" she asked. Cloud smiled a bit and shook his head. "Oh yeah! Cloud was telling me what families are about because Ms. Dory gave us homework and it was about family!" she began. "And then Cloud said some sloppy things!"

"Really? What did he say?" Tifa glanced at Cloud. As Marlene opened her mouth to speak Cloud quickly covered it with his hand but Marlene pried it off her.

"Too bad Cloud! I'm going to tell Tifa!" Marlene's scolding caused Cloud to sigh in defeat and look the other way. "He said how he wasn't part of this family because in families everyone sticks together and they go through everything together, and he didn't because he left when he got sick and so he wasn't here when we needed him!"

Silence filled the air and Cloud really wished he could disappear. Tifa was taken aback; she thought he didn't have that guilt compressed inside him anymore. She thought he let it all go and accepted a new future. Marlene was looking quite pleased with herself. 

"I…see" Tifa slowly spoke. "But I'm still curious." She pointed to their embrace.

Marlene smiled. "I told him that no matter what he's family and we'll always need him. And…there is no family without him." She spoke softly. "And then I hugged him too!"

"I'm proud of you, Honey." smiled Tifa as she touched her little girl's cheek. "Well, I really hate to break this warm moment but its getting dark so could I ask you to call Denzel back in while I quickly cook dinner? And then you could finish your homework, okay?"

"Okay, Tifa" Marlene gently untangled her arms from Cloud's neck, gave him one last smile and hopped off to the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Cloud swiftly got off the couch and mumbled something getting washed up.

"Oh no, Mister" Tifa caught his arm. "We need to talk"

"Can't we do that later?" asked Cloud trying to avoid her gaze. Tifa laughed and replied with a no. The laughter eventually died away as she took a step closer to him, his arm still in her light grasp. As Tifa looked up to him Cloud found it difficult to look away any longer. He met his eyes with hers, and found her wine orbs were filled with concern. Tifa lowered her eyes and sighed. 

Cloud furrowed his brows. "Tifa…"

"I just thought…I thought you let all the guilt go, that's all." said Tifa. "Is that…really how you feel?" she asked searching in his Mako eyes. She sounded so hurt, and Cloud hated himself for it. He tried to look away but Tifa caught his face in her soft hands, refusing his attempts. Those eyes, they held so much hidden emotion, and he couldn't help but feel curious. "Cloud…?"

"Yes, I mean- no…I don't know" he sighed. "I just…"

"Feel like you're still unforgiven?" she asked. Cloud closed his eyes at her touch. How did she always know? "Well you're wrong…we all forgave you and you know that! We need you, we _want _you! It doesn't matter if you left us, you have to put your past behind you and hope for a better future!" 

"You're a part of this family…and I want you to be a part of it…" she whispered as she stroked her fingers against his cheek. She turned to leave but Cloud held on to her hand. 

"I won't leave" he said. She smiled.

"I know you won't."

He took a deep breath and said "Good."

"Besides," began Tifa as she ruffled his hair. "I think Marlene's knocked enough senses into you're chocobo head." Cloud scratched his head and shrugged. He guessed he really did owe it to that little girl. "Now, this house is yours as much it is mine so," Tifa pulled him into the kitchen. "You're cooking dinner with me!" she said as she handed him a potato. 

Cloud looked at the round vegetable, baffled. "What do I do with it?"

Tifa laughed. "You cut it-" she let out another song of laughter. "NOT with your buster sword, Cloud!"

Cloud grumbled and rolled his eyes while taking the knife Tifa offered him. "But I don't know how to cook!"

"You'll learn, Chocobo Head." smiled Tifa as she kissed his cheek.


End file.
